1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hose fitting fixing construction for piping. A hose fitting fixing construction of the present invention may be employed when installing a brake hose assembly to an automobile body. For example, the hose fitting fixing construction may be applied to prevent the brake hose assembly from loosening or contacting with other parts of the automobile.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A hose retainer using a pair of female threaded and male threaded fittings has been known as a hose intermediate retainer for holding an intermediate portion of a hose. However, the hose retainer requires a number of parts and results in a high cost.
Thereupon, another intermediate retainer comprising a flange, a securing portion and a tubular portion has been disclosed in Japanese Examined Utility Model Publication (KOKOKU) No. 6310/1984. In this intermediate retainer, the tubular portion is inserted into a through hole of a mounting bracket extending from an automobile body, secured and positioned with the flange, and then the mounting bracket is held between the flange and a spring clip holding the securing portion. It is possible to solve the above problems with this intermediate retainer, however, it is hard in a limited work space to insert the intermediate retainer with a hose fixed into the through hole of the mounting bracket.
Therefore, as an actual fixing construction, a hose fitting fixing construction disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication (KOKAI) No. 178690/1985 has been used often. As shown in FIG. 12, this hose fitting fixing construction comprises a hose fitting 100 having tubular sleeves 101, 101 into which hoses 400, 400 are inserted and a plate flange 102 extending from an outer peripheral surface of the hose fitting 100 in a radial direction, a plate bracket 200 extending from a mounting portion, a bolt 300 and a nut 301, thereby overlapping and fixing the bracket 200 and the flange 102 with the bolt 300 and nut 301. This hose fitting fixing construction is excellent in work efficiency in a limited work space.
However, in the hose fitting fixing construction disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication (KOKAI) No. 178690/1985, the flange 102 is liable to rotate around the axis of the bolt 300 on the surface of the bracket 200 (namely, in a direction vertical to FIG. 12). Accordingly, it is hard to accurately position the hose assembly, comprising the hose fitting fixing 100 and two hoses 400, 400, with respect to a mounting position and the hose assembly is liable to come in contact with other parts. Further, the hose assembly is liable to move gradually due to vibration or the like during service. Furthermore, it takes longer to install the hose assembly to the automobile body because no guide for align the bolt holes of the bracket and flange is provided in this hole fitting fixing construction.
Moreover, another conventional hose fitting fixing construction is shown in FIGS. 13 and 14. This hose fitting fixing construction comprises a rubber tube 600 into which a hose 500 is inserted, a clip 700 for holding the rubber tube 600, and a bolt 900 which is inserted into holes 701, 702 of the clip 700 and is screwed in a threaded hole (not shown) of a mounting portion 800. The clip 700 is installed to the mounting portion 800 with the bolt 900 screwed in the threaded hole and is firmly joined to the rubber tube 600 and the hose 500.
However, in this conventional hose fitting fixing construction, similarly to the hose fitting fixing construction disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication (KOKAI) No. 178690/1985, the hose 500 is liable to move when the fastening with the bolt 900 is insufficient, or the bolt 900 loosens due to vibration of the mounting portion 800 or the like. Further, it is not easy to accurately re-position the hose 500 at the appropriate position after disassembling the hose 500 from the mounting portion 800 by untightening the bolt 900.